meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Party Squirrel
While Tinky makes cake batter in the kitchen, Bammy is drawn to some chocolate chips on the counter and reaches for one. Tinky slaps his hand away, however, and assertively tells him he can't eat the ingredients before the party. He gets a peanut and cracks the shell, dropping the peanuts in a blender. He turns it on, but it stops because half of a peanut shell is stuck in the blender razor. Tinky reaches for the shell, but, remembering that the blender is still on, he unplugs the cord from the wall. Seeing a peanut still in the shell, he tosses the peanut into his mouth. All of a sudden, it seems that he is superallergic to peanuts, because Tinky gets a purple rash all over his body, his lips swell up, and his body gets bloated. Bammy rushes over to help, but is distracted by the platter of chocolate chips sitting on the counter. He takes a while to decide whether to help Tinky or eat the chocolate, he pushes Tinky and chows down on the sweets. Later, as he leaves the hospital, Maker rides up on his unicycle and offers Tinky some peanuts. Berty, the doctor, quickly slaps Maker's peanut bag to the ground, causing Maker to become upset and "cry." Back at the house, Tinky, Stevie, Dogert, Bammy, Hoggie, Maker, and Schooly (Man, Maker even came, and man i wish they could survive) decorate the place for a party. Hoggie puts up a game of pin the tail on the donkey, not knowing that it's upside down, Schooly fills a barrel with water for apple bobbing, Maker blows up balloons, and Bammy pours extra sugar in the punch, thinking it is not sweet enough; As they finish their preparations, Tinky sees someone coming towards the house and tells everyone to be quiet. Hoggie turns off the lights shortly before the door opens. When the lights are turned back on, we see Nuthead standing in the doorway while everyone shouts "SURPRISE!" Shocked by this, Nuthead is startled, but luckily he doesn't flip out. Everybody sings "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" as Tinky brings Nuthead his birthday cake, causing Nuthead to shed a tear of happiness. He makes a wish and blows out the candles, while Hoggie begins playing pin the tail on the donkey. Tinky hands Nuthead a cake knife to cut the cake, leading him to almost flip out. Fortunately, he snaps out of it and begins cutting the cake. Bammy, now standing next to a punch bowl completely filled with sugar, consumes a drop of the sugar. He gets an intense sugar rush and begins spinning like a tornado. The tornado he forms sucks some peanuts out of Maker's hand and causes them to fly into Tinky's mouth as he's about to eat the first slice of cake. (Maker should bring bananas since he is a monkey right? Eh right, why didn't i do? XD) He suffers the same allergic reaction he did earlier, popping the balloons with his wings as he bloats up. Mistaking the popping noises for gunshots, Nuthead flips out into murder mode. First he attacks Dogert by cutting part of his face with the cake cutter. He places the slice of face on Stevies' plate before tying some balloons around his neck. Nuthead lets go of them and Stevie flies into a ceiling fan where he is shredded to pieces. Next, as the spinning Bammy approaches him, Nuthead holds out the cutter and slices Bammy like an apple. Nuthead now turns his attention to Maker who is reaching for peanuts in the blender, oblivious to all that has gone on around him. Nuthead plugs the blender into the wall and shoves Maker into the blender, where he is ground into a bloody mush. Schooly, seeing everything that has happened, hides in the water barrel. Nuthead searches for more victims to kill when his gaze comes upon Schoolys' nose poking out of the barrel. He puts the lid on the barrel, almost drowning Schooly who attempts to escape. Nuthead begins sticking knives, forks, and other sharp objects through the barrel, narrowly missing Schoolys' body and draining the water. Schooly breathes a sigh of relief, but Nuthead takes the barrel outside and rolls it down a hill. The barrel breaks upon hitting a tree and a dismembered and bloody Schooly flies out in numerous directions. Hoggie, still unaware of what is going on, walks towards the still bloated Tinky. As he pokes Tinky in the eye with the tack on the tail, he explodes, bringing Nuthead out of his flipped out state. He looks over to see Hoggie impaled on the wall by both of Tinky's wings. (Well, why not?) Not seeming to notice (or at least care about) the death and destruction around him, Nuthead uses one of Maker's arms to mix the fluid in the blender's jar, which comprises of Maker's blood and the peanuts from earlier. Upon drinking the fluid, he gets the same allergic reaction Tinky did. As the iris closes to end the episode, his lips are caught in the hole and cut off, which then has blood coming out of the lips as they fall. (He got the reaction in his pilot too, Nuthead i talk about!) Moral: "Life's a party and everyone is invited!" Category:Blog posts